swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vader's Inquiries
Darth Vader's Inquiries, Part I A "special agent" of Vader's is keeping an eye on events on the planet of Tatooine and the fourth moon of Yavin. This agent has identified a courier who is carrying information of interest. He can be found in Narmle, Rori (/way -4969 -2399) and must be apprehended. Once he has been taken care of, the mission will update telling the player that the Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade has "further information". She can be found inside the Death Watch Bunker which is full of various Black Sun Guards, Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. Talk to Mara Jade to complete this part of the quest. Mara Jade informs you of the identity of the recipient of the courier's information, named Ahnyx Pollard. He is hiding in a camp outside of Moenia, Naboo and is a CL90 Elite (/way 4425 -5064). Track him down and destroy him before returning to Lord Vader in the Emperor's Retreat. Darth Vader's Inquiries, Part II Before Pollard died, he claimed to know of two Rebel Leaders who knew something about a boy from Tatooine who is racing up the command structure of the Rebellion and might be the one Vader is after. You are given two waypoints to these Rebel Leaders, who are both stationed in camps on Yavin IV, and who need to be killed. The first, Captain Demaia Marn, is located near to the Mining Outpost at /way 589 4654 The second, Major Osto Elrad, can be found 7 km West of the Mining Outpost at /way -6275 5360. Both are in bunkers and guarded by full squadrons of CL90 Elite Troopers. The pair do have some information, and it points to a young Force sensitive who was involved in the Battle of Yavin. This fits nicely with Darth Vader's own experiences as he felt a strange glimmer in the Force during the fighting. To investigate this Force sensitive rumor further, you are instructed to recover a fragment of the Death Star that did not burn up in the atmosphere of Yavin IV and take it to some nearby Dark Jedi who will be able to "read" any imprint that a Force sensitive might have left. The Death Star fragment can be found at /way 5507, -536 somewhere North of the Yavin Imperial Base, and once it has been recovered the Dark Jedi are located nearby at /way 5244 427. You will need to battle your way into the Dark Jedi's sanctum to talk to their leader Magus Jocle. All members of your group will need to start talking with him, because once the conversation is finished by one group member, Jocle will attack, and some members of your group may not have had their quest updated. Jocle needs to be defeated and is a CL90 Boss. Once you kill him, return to Darth Vader for your reward. /wp yavin4 589 4654 Cpt Demaia Marn; /wp yavin4 -6275 5360 Mjr Osto Elard; /wp yavin4 5507, -536 Death Star Fragment; /wp yavin4 5244 427 Dark Jedi; Reward: GCW points and 129,095 Experience Converse with Darth Vader to start the next mission. Darth Vader's Inquiries, Part III The Dark Jedi were able to find some imprint of Force users who were present at the time of (or near enough to the time of) the Death Star's destruction. This does not satisfy Lord Vader as he was present and also knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was also there on the same day. Is it possible that the Force sensitive boy from Tatooine that everyone is talking about is somehow connected to Lord Vader's old master? In order to get to the bottom of this, Lord Vader sends you to find a certain type of Force Crystal that will be able to track the resonance of the the Force imprint. Once you find the crystal you should take it to Kenobi's house on Tatooine to see if it will tell you anything. The Force Crystal can be found inside the Nightspider Clan Cave POI on Dathomir. The Cave is full of dangerous Nightsisters, Spider Clan Sentries, the Spiders themselves as well as the dreaded Kiin'Dray. The Crystal itself can be found half way down in the cave at /way -935 6151. Head to Tatooine and locate Kenobi's old house (a POI at roughly /way -4499 -2269 and West of Bestine). Walking around the vicinity of the house will give you an update: " The strongest lingering of the Force that you find is clearly from Obi-wan, but there is another that remains unidentified. For now... " Return to Vader one last time and you're done! Rewards *142,005 Experience *GCW points *TIE Pilot Survival Suit *Badge: Imperial Badge of Merit *Choice of one of the following pieces of armor: **Imperial Forest Camouflage Armor Chest Plate **Ithorian Defender Forest Camouflage Armor Chest Plate **Kashyyykian Black Mountain Camouflage Armor Chest Plate Category:Imperial Theme Park